I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Solangelo. Contains the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules. Hope you all like and Happy Thanksgiving!


**I don't know how well this is going to turn out because I was listening to this song and I thought of this. So this wasn't planned. Hope you like.**

"No," Nico said monotone, rolling his eyes.

He was sitting on his bed in the Hades cabin. He was talking to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Hazel. Hazel had come for a few days visit from New Rome. Frank and Reyna would've came too, but they had praetor duties back at Camp Jupiter.

"Come on, Nico, admit it!" Jason pressed.

"No!"

"But you're in love with him!" Percy yelled.

"How would know who I am and am not in love with?" Nico questioned annoyed.

"Because we have eyes!" Percy answered.

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose.

How all of this happened, Nico didn't know. One minute him, his sister, and his friends were playing _Go Fish_, and the next Percy and Jason were harassing Nico about him liking Will Solace.

"Let's ask Piper, she should know since she's an Aphrodite kid," Percy said. "Does Nico love Will?"

"I'm not sure if _love _is the right word-" Piper started.

"Does he like as more than a friend?" Jason requested.

Piper shot an apologetic look at Nico.

"Kind of, yeah," she answered.

Percy and Jason jumped up, cheering and high-fiving.

"See, the power of Aphrodite says you like Will," Jason smirked.

"Shut up, Grace. I know more about my love life than Aphrodite, last time I checked," Nico stated. "No offence, Piper."

"None taken," she nodded.

"Nico, the sooner you quit denying it, the sooner you and Will can hook up," Percy told him.

Nico shot a pleading look at Annabeth. She just gave him a sad look and shrugged. Annabeth could control Percy in most situations, except for when it came to Solangelo. That was Jason's and Percy's OTP. Because of their boyfriends' obsession, Annabeth and Piper have both started to ship it too. Hazel shipped it from the moment she saw Nico standing next to Will. That moment she'd been fortunate enough to catch Nico in mid-laugh. She _knew _Will was the one for her brother.

"Will you two just stop?" Nico asked, putting his head in his hands.

"We'll stop when you tell Will you like him," Jason answered.

Nico sat back up and glared.

"If you two don't stop, I'll do _it_."

Jason's, Percy's, and Hazel's eyes all widened. They knew Nico didn't mean confess to Will, no. It was something completely different.

"You wouldn't," Percy gasped.

Nico had a deadly serious look on his face.

"He will," Hazel said.

"One more word about it, and I will," Nico told the three.

Piper and Annabeth sat there confused. They had no idea what was going on.

"I'm just saying-" Jason started.

Nico's glare hardened.

"That you two-" Percy continued.

The son of Hades' look challenged them, saying if they uttered another syllable he would do what they think he wouldn't.

"Areadorabletogether!" Hazel finished quickly.

Nico got out his IPod and started playing the song.

One day, he, Jason, Percy, and Hazel were having a discussion along the same lines as this one. Nico said that he would sing a certain song next time they teased him about Will. They didn't think he'd go through with it. Oh, were they wrong.

_Nico: If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that._

Everyone laughed as Nico sang that and looked Percy dead in the eyes.

_Nico: No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that._

_Percy, Jason, Hazel, Piper, and Jason (as the Muses): Who you think you're kidding; he's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can right through you._

_Nico: (Oh no)_

**(I'm going the put "The Muses": That means it's Jason, Percy, Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth and I just don't want to type all of their names over and over.)**

_"__The Muses": Boy, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of._

_Nico: Oh, no chance. No way. I won't say it. No, no._

_"__The Muses": You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh._

_Nico: It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._

_"__The Muses": (Ooo.)_

_Nico: I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'Get a grip, boy, unless you're dying to cry your heart out.' (Oh.)_

_"__The Muses": You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling._

_Nico: (Oh no.)_

_"__The Muses": Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you_

_Hazel: Got_

_Percy: Got_

_"__The Muses": Got it bad?_

_Nico: Oh. No chance, no way. I won't say it. No, no._

_"__The Muses": Give up, give in._

_Jason: Check the grin, you're in love._

_Nico: This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love._

_"__The Muses": (You're doing flips. Read our lips, you're in love.)_

_Nico: You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it._

_"__The Muses": Boy, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love._

_Nico: Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._

_"__The Muses": Sha la la la la la. Ah._

As soon as they finished, they all jumped from the clapping that came from behind them. They all turned to see- none other than- Will Solace standing there, in all his glory, in the doorway of the Hades cabin. Everyone except Nico- who was burying his pomegranate red face into his hands- smirked.

"Hey, Will," Percy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked, nonchalantly.

"I just got off shift at the infirmary. I came to see if Nico wanted to hang out," was Will's answer.

That just made Nico blush harder, willing his hands to stay attached to his face for the rest of his life.

"We'd love to stay and talk, but we have to go," Annabeth said.

"We do?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Piper replied through clenched teeth.

"Clarisse needs our help with the thing," Hazel said, picking up on what Annabeth was doing.

"_Right!_ Right, she does," Percy's eyes widened in realization.

Everyone got up and left, leaving Will and Nico alone in the Hades cabin. Annabeth muttered something about Jason being as kelp-headed as Percy and Percy being a Seaweed Brain

Will walked in and sat down next to Nico on his bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Will asked.

Nico still had his hands covering his face.

"No," Nico muttered.

"Well, if it helps, you guys sounded good."

Nico took his face out of his hands.

"How long were you standing there?"

"I only heard the beginning of the song, why?"

The Italian boy visibly relaxed.

"No reason. Just wanted to know how long you were waiting," he attempted to lie.

Will could tell he was lying, but let it go for the time being.

"Why were you guys singing anyway?"

"Oh… well… uh," was Nico's very intelligent response.

"Don't lie. I can tell when you're lying," Will reminded him.

By the look on his face, the son of Apollo could just imagine the Ancient Greek curses running through the boy's head.

"Okay, well Jason and Percy kept saying that I was in love with… someone. I kept denying it. Piper made me admit that I like this person more than a friend, but not quite love. Percy, Jason, Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth kept trying to get me to confess my feelings to this said someone. One time I told Percy, Jason, and Hazel that if they started teasing me about that person I would start singing that song. They started teasing, so I sang, and here we are," Nico explained nervously.

"Oh. Who is this someone?"

Nico sat there and started at the floor. There was no easy way out. It was either tell the truth or die. Where was Thantos when you needed him?

Nico heaved a sigh.

"Okay so, first of all, don't freak out. So for starters, you should know that I'm… gay," Nico's voice lowered as he said the last word.

He couldn't tell if he was crazy or if Will's turned upward slightly. Nico shook away the thought.

"And there's this guy that Jason and Percy want to me to get together with. And I like him and I hope he likes me, but I don't know. He's a friend of mine, and I want to tell him, but I'm afraid that he'll turn me down. I'm scared that he's straight and that he doesn't like me like that I'm going to look stupid and scare him away and," Nico started getting a little worked up.

His breathing quickened and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Will hated seeing Nico like this. Even though Will liked Nico- as more than a friend- Will wanted it to work out between Nico and whoever he was talking about. If Nico cared enough about him to get this worried, then he must be worth it.

Will took Nico's hand. The son of Hades stiffed for a second. Will reached out his other hand to push Nico's bangs out of his face and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Hey, if you like this guy, tell him. If you like him as much as it appears you do, you should give it a risk. Even if he's straight, he'll still be you friend," Will comforted, softly whispering.

"How do you know?"

"Because, Nico, you're a good friend to have," Will smiled.

Nico formed a small, half-smile.

"Now tell me, who is this prince charming that has managed to capture your attention?" Will smirked.

"You have to promise on the River of Styx you won't freak out when I tell you," Nico replied.

"I swear on the River of Styx, I won't flip," Will vowed.

"Okay, so the guy I'm taking about is… you. And I understand if you don't like me or if you're straight-" Nico spoke quickly, his words almost running together; though he never got to finish his thought.

He was cut off by Will, who was pressing his lips to Nico's. The Ghost King was shocked, to say the least. It took him a few seconds before his thoughts caught up with reality. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut and melt into the kiss.

Will snaked his arms around Nico's waist and pulled him closer to himself. Nico placed his hands on Will's shoulders and slid them back to meet each other to his arms were looped around Will's neck.

Will pulled Nico up into his lap so that Nico's legs were wrapped around Will's torso. Will moved across the bed so his back was resting on the headboard. They pulled back when they both needed oxygen.

They smiled at each other as they heavily breathed. Nico got off of Will and slid down to lay on his bed and rested his head on Will's chest. Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist and the other around his shoulders. They cuddled and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hazel and Jason went back to the Hades cabin to get Nico for dinner. They almost squealed with delight at the scene they were greeted with. Nico's head was on Will's chest and Will's arms were around Nico. They were cuddling as they slept. They closed the door and quickly ran back to the dining pavilion. They grabbed Percy, Annabeth, and Piper and dragged them to the cabin.

"Open the door," Hazel ordered, giddily.

Annabeth opened the door and walked in. Percy and Piper followed her. Percy's hands flew up to cover his mouth. They all 'aw'd at the sight. They left the cabin and closed the door.

"Oh my Gods!" Percy exclaimed.

"They're so adorable! Aren't they?" Jason celebrated with him.

Piper jumped up and down, her Aphrodite side kicking in.

"Should we get them up or not?" Annabeth questioned the group.

"No, leave them be," Hazel replied.

"I agree with Hazel, let them go. If we wake them up, Nico will get all embarrassed and everything," Percy explained.

Everyone nodded. They started back to the dining pavilion. They were all celebrating the getting together of their OTP. They walked in, got their food, and sat at their respective tables.

One of Will's siblings, Kayla, Percy thought was her name, walked up to him.

"Hey, Percy, do you know where Will and Nico are?" she asked.

"They're in the Hades cabin," he answered.

"Aren't they coming to dinner?"

"They're asleep."

Kayla gasped and Percy smirked. She sprinted back to the Apollo table and started telling her siblings where Will was and what he was doing.

About halfway through dinner, Will and Nico stumbled into the dining pavilion. Everyone turned to look at them. By that point, the word spread from the Apollo campers to the Hephaestus campers, to the Aphrodite campers and so on.

Nico had bedhead. His cheeks were tinted red, and his hand was locked with Will's. As they got closer, the other campers noticed these little things. Their hands unlinked when they went to sit at their appropriate tables. The entire place was silent until someone broke the silence.

"Way to get with Nico, Will!" Connor Stoll shouted.

The entire room erupted in applause and cheers. Will smiled, chuckling. Nico's cheeks turned dark red and he tilted his head down, trying to hide it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could see that even Chiron was happy they were finally together.

Finally, Nico admitted he was in love.


End file.
